militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2nd/10th Field Regiment, Royal Australian Artillery
The 2nd/10th Light Battery, Royal Australian Artillery is an Australian Army sub-unit primarily composed of reservists. It forms part of the 5th/6th Battalion, Royal Victoria Regiment, and provides trained artillery observers and organic fire support to the battalion. It is currently equipped with the L16 81mm Mortar as the primary armament, while M2A2 Howitzer field guns are currently being retained for ceremonial purposes. History 2nd Field Regiment – can be traced back to 1859 where it was a coastal Artillery Detachment based at Warrnambool. In 1948 the Regiment was raised again as part of the CMF in the 3rd Division in Victoria. In 1952 the Regiment was at full strength and located at Batman Avenue and Warragul. The Regiment remained until 1975 when it was amalgamated with 15th Field Regiment to become 2nd/15th Field Regiment at Batman Avenue. 4th Medium Regiment – 4th Medium Regiment was raised at Chapel Street East St Kilda in 1947. By 1955 the Regiment had Battery locations at Brighton, Frankston and Ripponlea. In 1957 the Regiment disbanded and the elements of the Regiment were absorbed into 10th Medium Regiment. 8th Medium Regiment – 8th Medium Regiment was numbered as 8th Heavy Anti-Aircraft Regiment in 1955 and was located at Geelong. In 1957 the Regiment absorbed elements of 38th Light Anti Aircraft Regiment and was designated 8th Medium Regiment with Batteries located at Geelong, Colac and Warrnambool. In 1960 the Regiment was absorbed into 10th Medium Regiment. 15th Field Regiment – can be traced back to 15th Artillery Brigade who served on the Western Front during World War 1. The Regiment was in Singapore from 1941 until 1943 as 2nd/15th Field Regiment (2nd AIF). In 1957 the Regiment was re-raised as 15th Field Regiment until 1975 when it amalgamated with 2nd Field Regiment at Batman Avenue. 10th Medium Regiment – 10th Medium Regiment descends from the oldest Victorian Militia unit, first raised in 1854 in Geelong as a Volunteer Rifle Corps. The Regiment’s role changed frequently from Mounted Rifle to Light Horse to Field Artillery to Light and Heavy Anti-Aircraft and finally to Medium Artillery. In 1957 10th Medium Regiment re-formed in Frankston and Brighton. In 1960 the Regiment absorbed 8th Medium Regiment with Batteries at Frankston, Warrnambool, Geelong and Colac. In 1991 the Regiment amalgamated with 2nd/15th Field Regiment with 37th and 39th Medium Battery’s amalgamating to form 38th Medium Battery. The Regiment became 2nd/10th Medium Regiment with 22nd Field Battery in Dandenong and 38th Medium Battery at Geelong. 2nd/10th Medium Regiment – In 1990 the 3rd Division disbanded. 2nd Division inherited the amalgamated 2nd/15th Field Regiment and 10th Medium Regiment to form 2nd/10th Medium Regiment in 1991. 2nd/10th Field Regiment – In 2002 the Regiment was renamed as 2nd/10th Field Regiment. Equipped with M2A2s, the Regiment consisted of 22nd Field Battery located at Doveton and 38th Field Battery located at Geelong and Colac. Regimental Headquarters, Headquarters Battery and the Regiment’s Band were located at Chapel Street, St Kilda. 2nd/10th Light Battery, 5th/6th Battalion, Royal Victoria Regiment - On 1 January 2013, the Regiment was absorbed by the 5th/6th Battalion, Royal Victoria Regiment as the 2nd/10th Light Battery. 38th Field Battery became 38 Troop at Chapel Street, which trains the battalion's artillery observers, while 22nd Field Battery became 22 Troop in Doveton, which trains mortar crews and command post operators. Commanding Officer, 5/6 RVR – LTCOL Burr References Category:Artillery regiments of Australia